SONIC HALO: Combat Redesigned
by Soraku Fett
Summary: A work-in-progress about the Halo Universe, with nearly all character being replaced by Sonic the Hedgehog characters.. for instance, 343 Guilty Spark is 343 Omochao


_**SONIC HALO:**_

_**COMBAT REDESIGNED**_

Accessing SPARTAN-II Profiles…

PASS REQUIRED: MJOLNIR

SPARTAN TAG: 117

UNSC SERVICE TAG: SonHedg97

PASS: ************

Accessing…

Loading Journal…

Petty Officer 3rd Class' Log-01/05/2529

It was another bad day here on the Freedom's Wave… fortunately God Noble Team is leaving in 4 days. I woke up at 2:30 AM from a nightmare about the time Bean-069 and Chris-079 died back when we had to rescue Dr. Tikal from that Covenant cruiser… Espio-104 says it's probably all the stress Noble Six has been giving me… Captain Vector showed us some of the Freedom's Wave's features; namely the ship's AI, Maria. Although, the AI was infected with a Covenant Virus, so the ship was on full alert… All the SPARTANs on the ship had to report to the hangar to be fitted with jetpacks… it was fun at first, but when the Covenant Elites started to show up, then things got out of hand… The battle raged on for 5 hours until eventually the Crewman repaired the Freedom's Wave's MAC Blast Cannon.. with one shot, the Covenant ship was destroyed.

It was only 5:30 when we recieved a frequency from a small troop transport ship, called the Noble Wolf... it contained the Legendary SPARTAN-III Noble Team. At first I was excited to meet the newest member of the team, Noble Six, but when I tried talking to him, he turned out to be a total asshole. Figures, considering the man never really does live up to the legend... Later today, we were in the mess hall when Noble Team walked up and sat across from us in Blue Team. Noble Six didn't like to eat around others, so at lunch, he just sat there, fully armored. Even with his helmet on, I could still feel him glaring at me... I finished eating and decided to go work out in the gym... I walked in and saw ODST Shadow, sitting and having a conversation with ODST Rookie. Rookie never talked much, and not many people knew his name. Hell, I didn't even know! But Shadow, wearing his orange armor sporting the white Jolly Roger, was a big talker. Rookie didn't like talking to many people outside of his squad. But as I lay down on the table to bench press, Noble Six walked in. He notioned for me to go over to him, as if he had something to say. He said that he talked to Captain Vector and the Freedom's Wave was now headed for Reach. When I asked why, he said that a few SPARTAN squads had left to go on missions, leaving small openings in Reach's defenses. "I assumed that I could do your Red Team a favor and bring you back to Reach with us. Maybe fill in some of the holes in our defenses, get some action, y'know. That kind of stuff," said Noble Six.

"Thanks, I've been looking forward to going back for a little bit," I told him.

"It's changed a bit. Keyes is monitoring, but we also have squads of Marines and ODSTs there to help defend. Personally, the Hell Jumpers onboard this ship might wanna help." He replied.

I watched as he walked back into the hallway. All I could assume was that he at least had the armor of a Hedgehog. Like mine, only his sported a teal visor, Slate Gray MJOLNIR Mark IV(B) armor tipped with Yellow. He stood about as tall as I did, at least with both of us in armor. My armor was simply Sage Green MJOLNIR Mark V armor with a golden visor. The helmet fit perfectly around my head.

Espio and Captain Vector caught me making out with Sally-087. It was kind of embarassing, but we were in a hallway, after all. Espio and Sally are two of my closest friends in Blue Team, but Sally and I are becoming more than friends. Espio teases me a lot about it, but I don't really care, mostly because Sally would usually smack him across the face if he teased me.

Now, here I am, lying on my bed in the Blue Team quarters, Sally asleep next to me. I'm the only one up, and I can't sleep due to the nightmares. I guess I'll log off.

ENTRY SUBMITTED

LOGGING OFF…


End file.
